Free-time
by I Love Muskrats
Summary: A series of drabbles about what the doctor and his companions do in their free-time.
1. It's a Theme Song!

Disclaimer: At this moment in time I wish I owned doctor who, but that wish hasn't been granted. I only own my OC Quinn and my friend owns her OC Henrietta so don't steal 'em kay?

AN: this message might be long. First, I am soooooo sorry for not updating on my other stories! I keep getting writers block whenever I try so I decided to start a new one and hopefully I'll think of something for the others, but I will continue them… sometime… anyways, I hope you enjoy this one for the time being! If you disagree with any opinions of the characters in here I'm sorry, me and my friend were thinking of our least favorite ones and just called them the rejects, we also don't feel a lot of hatred to some of them as much as it seems, I just make-fun of them for humor, so yup! Read on!

Chapter One- It's a theme song!

"Doctor, I have something important to tell you!" Rose ran in front of the object the doctor was studying with a smile plastered on her face.

He sighed, trying to look around her figure, "Ah…Rose, what is it?" he glanced up at her and then resumed to try to get back to his work.

"Well, me and some of the other guys made… a theme song!" she squealed.

"A what?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"A theme song! It has all of our names, well, all of the names of the people who made it, but that's beside the point, I want you to hear it and tell us what you think, alright?" she bit her lip and leaned towards him, waiting for his response.

"Uh, alright…" he said.

"Okay here it goes, places everyone!" she runs off out of sight and music begins playing from nowhere.

"Jack!" Captain Jack sings his name as he saunters out into the clearing.

"Mickey!" Mickey does the same except he walks like and Egyptian.

"River!" River goes slightly off key as she cartwheels out next to Mickey.

"Rose!" Rose waves frantically at the doctor as she twirls to her spot.

"Sarah Jane!" Sarah waves regally as she rides to them on K9.

"And Harriet Jones!" Harriet flips out of a tree landing into a front roll, and then she leaps into a series of backhand-springs and steadies herself as she finishes right in line with the others.

They all stood in a line panting as they looked at the doctor expectantly.

"How long did that take you to practice?!" he said bewildered.

"Oh just tell us what you thought!" Rose pleaded.

The doctor just stared at them for awhile, picked up the object he had been observing, stood up and walked to the TARDIS. He opened the doors and stared at them for a little while longer.

"I thought it was brilliant, well… it was pretty good, well… it was okay, well… to be honest I'm not sure what it was." He confirmed.

"It was a theme song. I thought I told you that…" Rose whispered that last part to him as she strode over to where he was standing, seemingly embarrassed.

"That's not what I mea- Oh never mind!" He turned away from the performers and walked into the TARDIS.

The group he left behind shrugged and stood in a row once more. They began a kick line as they slowly moved to the TARDIS while they sang their theme song again.

"Jaaack, Mickeyyy, Riverrr, Rooose, Sarah Jaane, and Harriet Jooones!" They seemed like quite a happy bunch.


	2. Weeping Angels can party too

Paste your document here...

Chapter two- Weeping Angels can party too

Disclaimer: Let's just imagine for one second that I own Doctor Who… you can't can you? Well I can't either.

The Doctor looked around frantically trying to find the source of the party music that was echoing throughout the TARDIS. He followed the sound trying to pinpoint where it was the loudest. He was nearing the pool when he realized that's where it was coming from, as well as many loud cheers. He walked into the poolroom and nearly fainted when he saw what was going on. Quite a few of his companions, even though some of them weren't his companions yet, how did he know that you may ask. Simple, it was necessary for them to be here so I told him myself. Anyways, the sight was quite the sight to see!

Quinn, Henrietta, Rory and Clara were all in the pool partying with a bunch of…. WEEPING ANGELS_!?_

_ How on earth is this even possible? They're looking right at them, and even if they weren't, why haven't the angels killed them by now?! _The doctor thought as he watched the scene play out before him. It was getting hard for him to think, frankly, the multicolored lights from the disco ball and the blaring music was giving him a headache.

He walks over to the stereo and unplugs it, but the music keeps playing.

"What?!" He hears the weeping angels laughing and snaps his head around to glare at them.

The doctor couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room, around the corner and then flattened himself against the wall. He stayed like that as he caught his breath and then eased off the wall and straightened his suit. In the distance he hears weeping angels screaming.

"Sorry ladies! Ahhh! Okay, that's an attractive face…" He hears Rory say over the sound of the music.

The doctor looks to the direction of the ruckus and shakes his head. They're all nutcases.

AN: please fav, follow or review if you liked it! Until next time! (forgot to put this last chapter, whoops!)

-I Love Muskrats (always will)


	3. The Rejects

Disclaimer: Do you people truly believe that I own Doctor who? Is all this really necessary? I guess we have to write these to continue to tell ourselves that it doesn't belong to us. That all our hopes and dreams aren't real and could never happen. That we have secluded ourselves in a tiny world where anything and everything we could want would truly happen… *clears throat* I hope you people don't take the time to read these… hehe… maybe I should put random stuff in my disclaimers and see if you guys catch it. Maybe I will…

Chapter Three- The Rejects

The doctor was retracing his steps throughout the TARDIS as best as he could, trying to find where he left his sonic screwdriver. While he was walking down one of the hallways he heard voices coming from one of the unused rooms. He backed up and put his ear against the door.

"What do you do that makes you so likeable? Why doesn't anyone like us?!" he heard one of the voices yell.

"Maybe it's because I don't kidnap people and interrogate them on why people like them!" a different voice jabbed.

The doctor opened the door and saw Donna tied to a chair with a light shining on her. Then he noticed that Martha, Amy, Jenny and some guy who looked like Matt Smith surrounding her.

"What's going on here? And who are you?" The doctor scans the Matt smith lookalike waiting for an answer.

"I'm you once you regenerate!" The Matt Smith impersonator beams.

The doctor starts to choke on air.

"Are you alright, doctor?" Donna asks slowly.

"Not for long! I'm going to be hideous!" he hollers.

"Wow, that hurts." The other "doctor" sniffs a few times trying not to cry.

"Do you have a cold or something?" the doctor asks.

"Um, no…" the emotional future doctor says.

"GERMS!" Amy passes out.

"…she's a bit of a germaphobe…" the guy with strange hair explains while he rubs the back of his neck.

"Um, right… I'm just going to take Donna here, and leave you guys alone to think about what you've done." He quickly unties Donna and they back out of the room.

"Doctor, you can't leave until you tell us what to think about!" he hears Martha's voice behind him even though he can still see her in front of him.

He spins around on his heel and sees Martha and the rest of the rejects behind him. He looks back into the room and sees them all in there too.

"How is that even possible?!" the doctor yells.

"What? We aren't allowed to be in two places at once? Fine then!" Martha snaps her fingers and the rejects that were in the room poof away.

"How are you doing that?!" he yells again.

"We aren't." All of the rejects in front of him disappear and Donna faints.

The doctor looks around the hallway in bewilderment and sees a glint of silver in the shadows. He squats down and reaches for it. When he takes a good look at it he realizes it's his screwdriver. A satisfactory grin graces his face and he heads off into another part of the TARDIS, forgetting about Donna as the rejects run back from around the corner and drag her off into a different room.

AN: please fav, follow and review if you haven't already! Oh and tell your friends! ;) Until next time!

-I Love Muskrats


	4. Daleks get married, didn't you know?

Disclaimer: I don't always own Doctor Who but when I do, I don't. Also, I don't always drink beer but when I do, I drink Tres Eques…it tastes like piss water!

The Doctor took a step back before he was rammed into by a freight train named Donna. She was cradling multiple beauty products in her arms trying to keep them from flying away as she flew by and into a room with a bunch of squealing girls. The doctor peered through the open door and saw Donna, Rose, Sarah Jane, Clara, River, and Harriet running to and fro putting on makeup, spraying sprays, sewing hems to dresses and screaming every time they burned themselves with a curler or straightener.

"What in the name of sanity is going on here?!" he yelled.

"Definitely not fezzes, that's for sure." River looked at him shaking her head.

"How is that even relevant?" he cocked his head at her.

"Spoilers…" she whispered and hid behind one of the other ladies.

"And to answer your question Doctor, we're getting ready for a wedding!" Donna said matter-of-factly.

"Who's wedding?" the Doctor said cautiously, bracing himself for the answer though he wasn't sure why.

"Dalek Garg and Dalek Marie Vann Bon Qui Qui Garcia Josephina Esmeralda Laquisha Amoretta Rosa Anna Hernandez." Donna took a deep breath and smiled at the Doctor.

The doctor looked at her like she was insane.

"Well Daleks get married, didn't you know?" Rose piped up.

"And guess what? You were invited!" Donna handed him an invitation.

"Are you sure they don't just want to kill me?"

"Come on get dressed!" River threw some clothes at his face.

"Are you sure they don't just want to kill you?"

"Fix your hair! You look like a slob!" Rose started messing with his hair, "God I love your hair"

"Are you sure there are even female daleks?" he asked as they pushed him out of the TARDIS and toward their cars.

"Can't we just take the TARDIS…?" he pointed a finger back towards his blue box.

The women look at each other and drug him back to the TARDIS.

"I didn't want to drive anyways" said Harriet.

"We would've had to stop for gas" said Sarah Jane.

"Cars are too small" said River.

"Cars are too main-stream" said Clara as she put on sunglasses.

"This way is faster" said Donna.

"Your hair is gorgeous" drooled Rose, "I-I mean…cars are…stuuupid…heh…"

They all sat in awkward silence for the rest of the trip and thank goodness it was a short one.

"Hurry so we aren't late!" Donna shouted and ran into the church followed by the rest of the group.

When the doctor finally entered the church he was bewildered.

"Rory? You're the best man?" The doctor just stared at him.

Rory straightened his tie, "But of course! Dear old Dalek Garg appreciated it when I returned his eggs to him."

"Rory, I'm not entirely sure how I know this because technically you're not even my companion yet, but I'm positive that your buddy here was trying to say exterminate and ki-" The doctor tried to say.

"Shhh… You are clearly mistaken. Why else would this good chap make me his best man?" Rory patted the dalek on the head.

"ex…exx….extermi-" the dalek turned towards Rory.

"Yes I know you like your eggs but you're going to have to shut up now." Rory gave an exasperated sigh, "Hey Amy! How's it goin' boo?"

The Doctor looks at Amy sitting at a way to short table surrounded by a bunch of little kids with a blank expression on her face. One of the kids repeatedly pokes her in the face and another one chews on her hair.

"…" she gives him a murderous glare.

"Great! Love ya!" he winks and turns back to the doctor, "The wedding's about to start places everyone!"

Rory pushes the groom to his place and stands in his own. All the ladies get into their spots and the organ player begins to play the wedding march. The doctor looks to Rory when he hears him start to hum to the song.

Dalek Marie Vann Bon Qui Qui Garcia Josephina Esmeralda Laquisha Amoretta Rosa Anna Hernandez begins to roll down the aisle. When she gets to the platform a few men have to lift her onto it.

"Does anyone object to the wedding of Dalek Garg and Dalek Marie Vann Bon Qui Qui Garcia Josephina Esmeralda Laquisha Amoretta Rosa Anna Hernandez? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said.

At first everything is silent and then a cyberman burst through the doors.

"I OBJECT." He yells.

Everyone gasps and turns to look at him as he slowly but surely makes his way to the bride and groom.

"Ex…ex…" Dalek Garg says.

"THAT IS RIGHT. IT IS I. XAVIER ANTONIO HOSE CARLOS ALEXANDER MCANDREWS GILIGAN SANFRANSISCO MONTOYA. AND I HAVE COME TO TAKE BACK WHAT BELONGS TO ME." The cyberman says.

"MY DEAR MARIE VANN BON QUI QUI GARCIA JOSEPHINA ESMERALDA LAQUISHA AMORETTA ROSA ANNA HERNANDEZ, WILL YOU DO THE HONORS OF BECOMING MY BRIDE?" he falls to one knee.

"YES." She says falls into the cyberman's arms and he gets up and they leave.

Dalek Garg falls over.

"Let's go home!" the doctor shouts happily.

AN: Yay! That was fun :3 drop a review to feed the bunnies and fav or follow cause it makes me happy!

-I Love Muskrats


	5. Tech Support

Chapter 5- Tech Support Disclaimer: I own doctor who, well... I'm a co-owner, well... I sent a letter of plea… FINE I AM A BUM AND THEREFORE DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO *sobs* The doctor wanted to sonic something. He had been asked by Mickey to look up the best pick-up lines for him to use on the girl he was going on a date with that day. The doctor didn't do internet. He was a time lord for crying out loud. He probably knew the best pick-up lines from the last century, but Mickey didn't trust him with giving dating advice. So there he was, the almighty doctor being stumped by the internet. Accursed internet. Wicked internet. Diabolical internet. The doctor hated to ask for help over things as simple as internet but he didn't want to "disappoint" Mickey. The doctor begrudgingly picked up his phone while mumbling about evil bad, bad internet. He slowly dialed the number for tech support because tech support in general now has its own number. He waited while the phone rang once. Twice. Thrice. "Hello tech support, state your problem." The monotone voice asked. "I need help with the…the…the…" The doctor struggled to state his problem. "Hello. Hello. HELLO." The voice seemed to be growing impatient. "I need help with the internet…" The doctor admitted, slumping into his chair. "I'll be right over" said the voice. "You don't have to come to my…" The line was disconnected, "…house…" The doorbell rang. Because tech support knows where you live. And because the Doctor lives in a house apparently. The doctor went to the door and opened it to find a cyberman waiting outside. "Hello, tech support. I will fix your problem." The cyberman said and pushed past the doctor, walking into his home. The cyberman found the doctor's computer sitting on a table in the living room. "How do you expect to teach me internet?" The doctor asked. "I don't. I am here to fix your problem." The cyberman said. "That is my problem." The doctor informed. "I do not teach. I fix." Said the cyberman "Then why are you here? Isn't that the same thing?" the doctor looked confused. "Did I say fix your problem. I meant delete it." The cyberman said, "Apologies." "You're going to delete…the internet… Is that what you're telling me?" The doctor rubbed his face warily. "I was going to delete the source of the problem." "Mickey?" "Correct. But your theory seems easier although it doesn't supply as much pleasure." "…go ahead then…" The doctor encouraged. "DDDDDDEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!" the cyberman roared. And the internet was no more. 


End file.
